Encuentros fugases y lapsos confusos
by stalker fan
Summary: Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 23 años y vivo mi patetica vida y la de otra persona y no estoy muy segura de que sea una persona...
1. Prologo

**Bueno esta es una historia algo retorcida un amiga (adidegante) escribió una historia y dije ¿Por qué no? Entonces pues aquí esta**

**discrimer:creo que asi se escribe , los personajes son de **

***socio-psicológicas: no se si esa palabra exista si existe sueno muy estúpida no sabiéndolo **

Definitivamente este no es mi día, se que sueno dramática pero no me ha ido muy bien en los últimos momentos…. pero bueno empecemos por lo básico Soy Isabella Marie Swan tengo 23 años yahora debería decir un dato, algo así como en donde trabajo pero aquí la cosa se complica... no tengo un trabajo fijo, tal vez se debe a que no necesito un trabajo, se podría decir que ''_trabajo por hobby''_ , he tenido varios trabajos pero últimamente he trabajado de mesera , algo bastante incoherente tomando en cuenta mi evidente falta de equilibrio , aparte es bastante raro que pudiendo no trabajar alguien termine de mesera , no es que degrade a las personas meseras simplemente no es el trabajo más encantador , pero bueno es lo único que encontré el mes pasado en el periódico.

Volviendo a mi descripción mido aproximadamente 1.60, soy delgada, bastante delgada, 'tengo cabello café, ojos color café, soy pálida como la cal y algunos dicen, por no decir la mayoría que soy extraña, con ideas antisociales bla bla bla… y la verdad es que pues no lo niego.

¿Que puedo decir? Viejas costumbres

Se que es difícil de creer que la reservada Isabella Swan fue una adolescente problemática, si, si, ya saben la clásica chica a la que todos le temían y que lamentablemente tachaban de machorra, ¿cómo me decían? ¿Belliana? sí, eso era , se supone que es una extraña combinación de Bella y lesbiana , los adolescentes son estúpidos , pero realmente todo eso tenia una fuente, la mayoría de las veces esa no era yo , he aprendido a controlarlo pero no esa definitivamente no era yo , si , si se que suena cliché pero , hablando enserio lo que les voy a contar el la fuente de todas mis distorsiones socio-psicológicas*

Mi verdadero problema es:


	2. Oh dios ahora alucino!

Mi problema es:

Es difícil explicarlo ,¿por dónde empezar? Tal vez por el hecho de que vivo mi vida y la de otra ¿persona?

Bueno ustedes pensaran, primero eso no es posible y en el remoto caso de que sucediera… no, primero que nada cabe aclarar que no conozco a esta persona, entonces lo más lógico sería tratar de conocerla, encontrarla o en este caso encontrarlo.

Lo he intento y mucho , de hecho viene a mí , ok no eso sonó muy fantasmal . en todo esto hay un problema , cada vez que ''viene'' SIEMPRE , no importa que , no hay excepción alguna sucede un evento inesperado , por ejemplo que este en medio de la calle en un taxi , o abordando un avión a no sé dónde .

Hay otra cosa , les había contado que vivo su ''vida'' y la mía ¿no? Bueno, no es que sea una acosadora o lo haga apropósito, si no que…. ¿Cómo explicarlo? ¿ Yo lo veo en mi mente? , si eso es , y tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no sabe que lo ''espían'' por así decirlo , lo que más me exaspera es que él es terriblemente ¿triste?¿desdichado?¿miserable? y eso señoras y señores m afecta como nada en el mundo .

Es muy raro estar hablando con una persona y en un parpadeo estar en otro lugar viendo como alguien ¿está respondiendo un examen de cálculo? , pero a pesar de todas estas molestias nunca pensé que me llevaría a un _final_ tan inesperado

Me he planteado varias veces la posibilidad de que todo sea producto de mi imaginación pero si ese es el caso he aprendido a vivir con ello

Escuche platos quebrándose …. ¿Platos? Oh, si

-¡lo siento! ¡¿está bien?-tarde un segundo en darme cuenta de con quien estaba hablando- Oh ,Embry ¿Qué haces aquí?- me miro sospechosamente y después una sonrisa incomoda cruzo su cansada cara

-Um …Bella esto lo tenemos que anotar para la próxima sesión-

-Uh , si claro – lo que él no sabía es que no habría ''próxima sesión '', ya que me mudaría a otra ciudad

-Bella , Bella- unas manos aplaudieron en mi cara

-Oh, ¿si?-su sonrisa incomoda había desaparecido al ver mi sonrisa de satisfacción cruzar mi cara , dando paso a una mueca de disgusto

-La cuenta . – dijo con los dientes apretados , sonando mas a una amenaza que a una petición-Porfavor.

-Claro aquí tienes- dejo el dinero sobre la mesa y se fue , lo seguí con la mirada hasta que cerró la puerta .

Miré hacia abajo y me di cuenta del desastre que había hecho , con una mueca de disgusto empecé a recoger hasta que un ''lapso '' me interrumpió

_Se vea muy claro que el día estaba nublado, como en la mayoría de los lapsos, podía sentir la preocupación como sentimiento predominante sobre el abatimiento y la desolación , escuche unos ligeros pasos moviéndose de un lugar a otro en el piso inferior-_

¡Maldición!- ¡me corte!, sé que necesito ser más cuidadosa con lo que hago mientras tengo un ''lapsos''pero es difícil controlarlo , es como si entraras a otro mundo, a otra persona , que es lo que hago.

Me quite el delantal y deje las comandas sobre el mostrador al igual que las plumas , hoy fue mi ultimo día .Me mudo a Forks .

Si , el soleado Forks…¿se nota el sarcasmo? , pero en fin últimamente Forks va mas con mi ánimo y todo gracias a los ''lapsos''.

Todos esos momentos en los que se confunden la realidad con la ficción son los que controlan mi vida , los más fuertes , como los últimos que he tenido ,en los que una emoción predomina tanto que cambian mi estado de ánimo , gracias a eso soy lo que soy.

Al anochecer partiría el camión, una nueva .Pero hay algo que nunca cambia, y eso es la desdicha de ese hombre, pero ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez esta vez sea diferente.

Abrí la puerta de mi departamento, tropecé con una mochila, la ultima mochila, donde tenía la comida de Rex y ¿mis fondos del mes?

-¡REX! ¡REEEX! ¡REXIE!-Se que me escucharía aunque susurrara, pero me gusta molestarlo.**(REX en mi perfil)**

Bueno se preguntaran quien es es un ¿Moor?, se los describe como de cierta forma perros pero dejan heridas como felinos, lo rodea un…. fuego se podría decir ya que se ve como uno sin embargo no quema.

-Bien Rexie, hoy nos vamos-gracias a la existencia de Rex , se que , tal vez , solo tal vez no esté loca y que todo lo extraordinario que mi mente , todas esas personas o seres parecidos a los humanos que mi retorcida mente recrea sean verdad.

Llegue a mi nuevo departamento con Rex en la mochila, ¿había mencionado que Rex es del tamaño de mi mano?

Tendría que conseguir un trabajo , buscarlo local por local , ya que en Forks no hay sección de ''empleos'' en el periódico.

Siempre quise ser doctora , o enfermera , pero decidí no continuar con mis estudios universitarios , aunque estoy muy segura de saber más que algunos doctores , porque , aunque no lo crean , en mis , ''lapsos'' ''alucinaciones'' o lo que sean ¿he estudiado varia carreras? Si es raro pero gran parte de la vida que mi mente creaa, siempre es estudiante de diferentes cosas, doctor, ingeniero ,abogado etc.

Entonces mañana hay que empezar a buscar…

**_Siguiente día_**

Bien aquí vamos .

Estaba afuera del hospital, ¡pero cómo se me ocurría pedir trabajo en un hospital , y yo sin estudios! Pero hay que verle el lado bueno ¿no? Podría pedir ser voluntaria , sí ,eso trabajaría con enfermeras , sería una nueva y agradable experiencia.

Llegue a la recepción , había una cansada viejita en el mostrador con un gafete que decía

**-**Hola , en que te puedo ayudar , niña- se veía agradable , esto sería fácil

-Si, buenos días , quería ver si había , no sé un¿ programa de voluntarios? O un cupo para una enfermera ¿tal vez?-ella me miro con sorpresa en la cara

-Bueno niña , no mucha gente pide ayudar a enfermos aquí en forks pero veré que puedo hacer-

Se levanto de su silla y desapareció por el pasillo , a los pocos minutos regreso…..

¡Oh dios , estoy alucinando! Esto no puede ser es imposible! Sabía que estaba mal de la cabeza pero … esto es demasiado ahora los veo con otras personas

-Niña, niña ¿estas bien?-di un paso atrás al ver que el ''señor-no-humano-alucinación-rubio'' se me acercaba

-¿estas bien?-pregunto la alucinación ¡Oh dios ahora también me hablan ¡ ¡tal vez si la atravieso desaparezca!

-Uh …. Si claro señora Cooper, estoy bien , si perfectamente-dio un paso , discretamente , o eso creí yo , hacia el señor rubio, tratando de empujarlo, pero solo tropecé con él , genial no se desvanece

-emmm…si , bien niña el señor que acabas de empujar es el -dijo la señora Cooper con una cara de clara reprobación , voltee hacia arriba y vi y la resplandeciente sonrisa del ''Doctor .Cullen''

-Mucho gusto , ¿cuál es tu nombre? , me dijeron que quieras ayudar en este hospital ¿cierto?-me quede muda , no es posible que sea real! ¡REAL! , no estoy loca , y el NO ES HUMANO!-

-no estoy loca-susurre incrédula, esperando que nadie lo oyera pero al parecer no fue lo suficiente mente bajo

-esperemos que no – dijo el con su sonrisa imborrable-pasemos a mi despacho.

Lo seguí a tropezones hasta que sentí que algo se movía en mi bolsillo derecho de la chamarra, metí la mano y me encontré con nasa más y nada menos que ¡REX! Se supone que hoy se quedaría en la casa, lo volví a meter en mi chamarra y le susurre-¡no te muevas Rex te puede descubrir!- cualquiera que me viera susurrándole a mi chamarra pensaría que esto loca ,!como está pasando en este mismo momento con el !

Una vez sentados en su despacho me pregunto:

-¿Que traes ahí?, no es por ser descortés y sé que así no se pregunta pero estoy seguro de que no es nada normal –no le podría contestar que tengo un Moor cachorro en mi bolsillo , iba a salid de ahí cuanto antes , pero un ladrido me delato.

-emm.. nada – sería mejor ponerme a la defensiva y revelar que se lo que soy , así no se daría cuenta de Rexie , sé que es tonto y pondría mi vida en peligro pero , daría mi vida por Rexie-Dr. Vampiro?-su fachada de paciencia en todo momento se desarmo , dando paso a una impagable cara de sorpresa

-¿Tu como sabes?-

Mi sonrisa presumida se borro al quedar en desventaja

-Yo….-Oh dios eso fue muy estúpido!

**Bien , nunca habia valorado lo dificil que es hacer una historia , asi que ... prometo esforzarme y actualizar mas pronto un ¿review por ahi?;D**


End file.
